Le clair de lune
by lucie1411
Summary: "La musique adoucit les mœurs" d'après Aristote, aura-t-elle le même effet sur une Hermione bouleversée ? Os Dramione


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Le Dramione est un de mes couples préférés, j'espère ne pas lui avoir trop manqué de respect en écrivant ce texte...**

 **C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic dans l'univers d'Harry Potter (que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas beaucoup exploité ici), j'espère ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie.**

 **Oh et je suis désolée mais il y a un peu de Ron bashing dans ce texte, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Encore une soirée organisée par le ministère de la magie. Encore un grand et luxueux manoir privatisé pour l'occasion. Encore un orchestre, un buffet, des costumes, des robes, des bijoux. Encore des invités sélectionnés parmi les hauts placés du ministère, toujours les mêmes. Encore une soirée passée à danser, se socialiser, manger : encore une perte de temps.

Mais cette soirée-là était particulière : car si Hermione avait l'habitude d'être agacée par ces soirées, elle était cette fois-ci complètement dévastée.

Bien sûr, elle était quand même venue, suivant les conseils de Ginny qui lui assurait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une telle soirée pour se remettre. Toujours sur les conseils de sa meilleure amie, elle avait mis sa plus belle robe, ses plus beaux escarpins, ses plus beaux bijoux.

Mais en se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer ; ruinant par la même occasion le maquillage que Ginny avait tant tenu à lui mettre.

En se voyant ainsi, elle s'était rendue compte à quel point sa vie était tragique. Jamais elle n'avait fait réellement attention à son apparence, s'étant vite rendue à l'évidence qu'avec une tignasse comme la sienne, elle ne pourrait jamais être jolie. Pourtant, en cet instant précis, elle s'était vue belle. Et le tragique dans tout ça, c'est que cela ne l'avait jamais aussi peu importée.

Elle avait ensuite essuyé ses larmes, enlevé son maquillage ridicule, et était arrivée les yeux bouffis dans la salle de bal réservée par le ministère. Perdue au milieu de cette foule de gens plus superficiels les uns que les autres, Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. Tout le monde ici paraissait heureux, et ce bonheur ambiant en devenait presque étouffant… Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, qu'elle aille prendre l'air et qu'elle s'éloigne des sourires contrits que lui adressaient certains de ses collègues. Ils faisaient semblant de comprendre, mais ils ne comprenaient rien… Rien du tout.

Hermione était donc partie en courant dans sa robe bustier noir, dont les plis s'affolaient tout au long de sa course. Les invités se retournaient sur son passage, se regardant les uns les autres avec effarements. Mais que signifiait donc ce comportement ? Comment une jeune femme pouvait-elle oser se faire ainsi remarquer lors d'une soirée du ministère ?

Néanmoins, Hermione n'en avait que faire de ce que pouvait penser ces gens. Elle courut donc aussi vite qu'elle le put, enlevant ses talons une fois arrivée dehors, et continua de courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine tout en s'enfonçant dans l'immense jardin. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un banc dans une allée, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours.

Désormais seule et au calme, elle put laisser s'échapper toutes les larmes de son corps. Dans ces sanglots étaient contenus toute sa peine, sa haine, sa solitude. Elle regarda alors sa main gauche et jeta au sol d'un geste de rage, la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire. Cette bague qui était au départ synonyme de promesses de joies et d'amour, ne lui avait finalement apporté que de la honte et du malheur.

Elle se mit à repenser à ces dernières années, à Ron, et aux soirées où il rentrait si tard.

A la femme avec qui il la trompait, cette même femme à qui il avait accordé une faveur qu'il refusait à Hermione depuis longtemps déjà. C'est en effet en apprenant qu'il avait mis cette femme enceinte qu'Hermione avait enfin eut le courage de partir, et cette fois-ci aucune larme ou promesse de Ron n'y changerait rien.

Elle commençait à comprendre son petit jeu, c'était toujours la même chose. Il faisait une erreur, s'en voulait, se noyait dans l'alcool et se mettait à genoux devant Hermione en lui disant qu'il regrettait, en l'implorant de le pardonner. Cette fois-ci elle ne voulait rien savoir, elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ni entendre parler de lui. Elle avait pris sa décision.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut prise d'un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle entendit une note raisonner tout près d'elle. Cette note fut très rapidement suivie par une autre, et d'autres encore. Du piano. Tout d'abord, un jeu très léger, très lent, puis une accélération, une plus forte intensité, et de nouveau plus doux. Hermione était subjuguée par ce qu'elle entendait, ce morceau, elle le reconnaîtrait entre tous. Le clair de lune de Debussy. Divinement bien joué.

Elle se leva alors, comme hypnotisée par la musique, et chercha à l'oreille d'où pouvait bien provenir ce son magique. Après avoir traversé diverses allées, contourné quelques magnolias, et frôlé plusieurs parterres de cosmos et de dahlia, elle arriva enfin à destination.

Et la beauté du tableau qui se formait devant elle lui coupa le souffle.

Au bout du chemin se trouvait un kiosque en bois entouré de fleurs. A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir un piano à queue noir, éclairé par des lanternes qui pendaient du toit. Et assis face à ce piano d'où provenaient des sons qui ravissaient Hermione, se tenait un homme. Jeune ? Vieux ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Son dos laissait à supposer un corps sec. Son costume noir lui seyait parfaitement, et ses longs doigts défilaient sur les touches de piano avec une grâce infinie.

Mais ce qui attira vraiment le regard d'Hermione, ce détail qui la fit frissonner de dégoût tant il lui rappelait des sombres souvenirs qu'elle préférait savoir enfouis, c'était ses cheveux. Des cheveux blonds platine, impeccablement coiffés. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne à qui ils pourraient appartenir… Mais non, c'était impossible. Elle avait appris qu'il avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Et depuis, elle n'en avait plus jamais entendu parler. Il lui semblait qu'il devait encore y passer quelques années… Ou bien peut-être avait-il déjà purgé sa peine ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise en observant cette scène de manière si intrusive. Elle avait l'impression de commettre un impair, mais en même temps elle ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre geste. Elle se disait qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal du moment qu'elle se montrait discrète et qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas.

Mais cela était sans compter sur un événement qui fit hérisser les poils de la jeune femme perfectionniste ; elle ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« C'est faux. »

Le son se tut soudainement, et la tête de l'homme se retourna d'un coup. Hermione se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Et si elle s'en voulait d'avoir gâché un si beau moment, ce qui la choqua le plus fut de découvrir qui était l'homme aux doigts magiques : Drago Malefoy.

C'était une chose de se douter qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir, et c'en était une autre de voir qu'elle avait raison. En voyant son visage émacié et si pale, marqué par les années passées, Hermione hésitait entre crier, rire ou pleurer. Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de répondre à la question silencieuse de son ancien ennemi, les joues empourprées de honte.

« Je voulais dire, la dernière note elle est...»

« Fausse ? » proposa-t-il, un sourire froid collé aux lèvres.

Hermione hocha la tête imperceptiblement, incertaine de l'attitude qu'elle était censée adoptée. Son ancien « camarade de classe » sourit davantage, d'un air désabusé. Il reprit la parole.

« Je me trompe toujours au même endroit, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je joue toujours un do à la place du si. Pourtant je connais le morceau par cœur, je n'aurais aucun mal à écrire la partition si on me le demandait, mais non. Je me trompe. Et le pire, c'est que je recommence. Encore et encore, mais rien n'y fait. »

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione qui le regardait d'un air interdit.

« Et une seule fausse note suffit à pourrir tout un morceau. » se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter, comme si cela suffisait à justifier tout son discours.

« Pourquoi ne pas changer de morceau alors ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Un son étrange sortit alors de la gorge du blond. Un rire amer, dénué de joie, presque sinistre, qui donna la chair de poule à Hermione. La jeune femme se dit que l'humour de sa phrase avait dû lui échapper. Maintenant, elle était de plus en plus gênée et se demandait ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Devait-elle partir sans rien dire, s'excuser, ou bien… rester ?

Pendant ce temps-là, Drago Malefoy jouait distraitement quelques notes au hasard. Voyant l'air déconcerté d'Hermione, il se décida à reparler, même si cela semblait lui demander un effort considérable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ? »

Hermione se sentit encore plus embarrassée, toute cette scène surréaliste lui avait fait oublier la raison première de sa présence ici, de ses larmes. Larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à refaire surface aux coins de ses yeux. Mais nan, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne ferait pas le plaisir à ce serpent de se mettre à pleurer devant lui. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

« J'aime beaucoup le clair de lune de Debussy, c'est tout. » déclara-t-elle après avoir plaqué un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ne semblait pas convaincu.

« J'imagine, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

« Oh, je… désolée. Je vais y aller, je ne voulais pas te déranger... Pardon ! » S'embrouilla-t-elle en se retournant précipitamment et en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Non attends ! »

Hermione s'arrêta et demeura silencieuse.

« Tu peux rester si tu en as envie. Et… tu peux venir écouter de plus près si tu veux. »

Il se décala légèrement sur son tabouret et lui indiqua d'un geste hésitant la place qu'il venait de faire à sa gauche.

Hermione le regardait d'un air suspicieux. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Pourquoi Malefoy aurait-il envie qu'elle reste à ses côtés ? Ses années passées à Azkaban l'avaient-elles rendu fou ?

Mais oui, c'était ça, Azkaban. Une dizaine d'années passées seul, enfermé entre 4 murs, avec pour seule compagnie sa solitude et sa folie, il devait surement brûler de contact humain. Hermione soupira et se dit que sa bonne âme la perdrait tandis qu'elle s'asseyait au côté de Drago Malefoy.

Alors que l'ancien Serpentard entamait de nouveau le morceau enchanteur, Hermione l'observa et se demanda ce que cela faisait de rester seul aussi longtemps. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas perdre la tête ? Le sorcier tout comme l'homme a besoin de compagnie pour rester sain.

Mais peut-être était-il fou après tout… Risquait-elle quelque chose en restant ici ? Elle se douta qu'on avait dû lui retirer sa baguette, par précaution, mais peut-être s'en était-il procuré une autre… Était-il dangereux ? Si on l'avait fait sortir d'Azkaban et qu'on l'avait invité à une telle soirée, c'était qu'il devait être inoffensif. Mais avait-il vraiment changé ?

« La vue te plait-elle donc à ce point Granger ? »

Non, réflexions faites, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça ; mais il ne paraissait pas dangereux pour autant. Sa remarque la vexa, et Hermione regarda résolument en face d'elle tout en l'ignorant royalement.

« Eh bien, tu étais beaucoup plus bavarde dans mon souvenir. Weasley aurait-il finalement réussi à trouver un sort pour te faire taire ? »

Son cœur se serra à l'entente de ce nom.

« Qu'est-ce que Ron vient faire là ? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement tremblante.

« Oh eh bien, j'imagine que vous êtes encore ensemble, depuis la chute de Voldemort. Je me trompe ? » Ses doigts martelaient les touches avec un peu plus de force.

Il n'était pas au courant… Evidemment, on l'avait mis à l'écart de la société pendant tout ce temps. Il avait donc échappé à toutes les rumeurs, établies ou inventées, qui avaient été publiées dans Sorcière-Hebdo à leur sujet. Le couple fard du monde des sorciers qui faisait tant de bruit : Hermione et Ron, les deux meilleurs amis du survivant ! Les déboires de Ron y étaient toujours relatés avec une précision infime, et la réaction d'Hermione toujours très attendue…

« Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer j'espère ? » s'enquerra-t-il, un peu inquiet. Son jeu se faisait alors moins assuré.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, s'essuyant d'un geste rageur les larmes qui commençaient à perler dans ses yeux, et il hocha la tête, reprenant son morceau avec plus de confiance.

Elle poussa un soupir.

« Tu sais ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, par rapport à ton morceau que tu répétais sans cesse en te trompant toujours sur la même note ? Eh bien ma vie avec Ron, c'était un peu pareil. J'avais cette sensation de refaire la même erreur encore et encore, et pourtant je ne réagissais pas. C'est comme si je me complaisais dans ma bêtise. » lui confia-t-elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Tu te disais que peut-être, cette fois-ci, tu réussirais à la jouer. » ses traits s'étirèrent péniblement dans un nouveau sourire morbide.

« Oui, c'est ça… »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec lui plutôt, en train de réessayer de terminer votre morceau ? »

Il risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Elle sourit.

« J'ai arrêté de le jouer. »

A ces mots, ses mains se stoppèrent et la mélodie s'arrêta net.

« Alors quoi ? Tu abandonnes ? » l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton provocateur tandis qu'elle fixait ses doigts d'un air réprobateur.

Elle leva les yeux pour croiser son regard et lui répondit sur le même ton.

« Non, et toi ? »

Il lui sourit malicieusement et plaça ses mains sur les touches, les frôlant de ses doigts. Alors, quelque chose de magique se produisit. Il joua une note qui étonna Hermione, puis une nouvelle, et encore une d'autre, et ainsi de suite... Le sourire de la jeune femme s'illumina.

Il avait changé de morceau.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis =)**

 **Je pense que ce texte restera un Os, merci de l'avoir lu ^^**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
